


Chocolate Desires

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Death Note
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, Other, l fucks a cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Watari brings L a cake, the cake is in for the night of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Desires

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom

“Ryuzaki, I’ve brought in the cake you requested.” 

L was sitting in his usual crouched position, hunched over the computer keys, clacking away as Watari entered the room with a large, circular chocolate cake.

“Thank you, Watari, that will be all.”

Watari bowed, then exited the room. L eyed the cake seductively, a gleam in his usually vacant eyes. 

“Now I have you all to myself.”

In one fluid moment, L reached behind his back to yank his shirt off, then tossed in the corner of the room. He bent over the cake and licked it with his pink tongue, leaving a lustrous trail of saliva behind. He nipped into it, catching small clusters of crumbs between his teeth as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees. His pale blue boxers followed shortly after, exposing his rather surprisingly large, erect dick.  
He bit his lip and stood, holding the cake at waist level.

“I’ll be gentle.”

His hips surged forward, and he buried his length into the sugary goodness.

“Yes.” He hissed, shuddering with the sudden moistness around his cock.

His hips moved of their own accord, and soon L was panting with the exertion and pleasure.

“Yes, yes, get ready for my sweetness!” He groaned, his hips stuttering with the force of his thrusts. 

With that, he spent himself inside the chocolatey crevice of the cake and pulled out, sighing heavily. He trailed his index finger over the ruined cake and smiled a small smile. His hands trailed down to his now flaccid penis, and he rubbed a few times, causing the icing to transfer over to his hand. He pulled his hand to his mouth and generously licked it.

“Delicious.”


End file.
